Love is better left unplayed
by AngelxxofxxDeath
Summary: Kakashi and Hinata learn that love is just a game and they are the players.


**OK I have a few announcements the first is that this story is for Seichi-Hime and she wanted a KakHina fanfic so here it is another thing is I have another idea for a NaruHina story you'll just have to wait to see what it is... so here is my fist KakHina story enjoy.! just to let everyone know Kakashi is 27 Hinata is 19.**

**Oh wow this is emabrassing ok well u see umm this was supposed to be uploaded A LONG time ago and I was looking through my old email and found it so this is embarrassing but I will continue u it hope people enjoy it! and also I thank JaychAn for saying this paring without her mentioning this to me I would have never looked in my old email**

Love that's all you hear,But have you ever wondered how love is so weird how some people reject you how you think they might have at least some affection for you laugh knowing that it only happens in fairy fairy tales,But this is no fairy tale this is real life and in real life we have tears and heart break we don't have happy ending at least that's what Kakashi Hatake thinks yes in his eyes their was nolove. His mother dying when he was only a mere child and his father was disgraced by the village well after committed suicide.

Now many people knew of Kakashi's involvement with Anko it was no surprise,But they will never know the full story of his hate towards love and it was a because of that if you asked Kakashi what was love he would laugh and say love is a game and it's best left unplayed.

Our beautiful Huyga Hinata had always had a hard life her mother dying from birth complications and her father so controlling always wanting her to be something she never was but she wanted love from her father from anyone that would give it to her so she worked herself to the she succeeded becoming a ANBU black cop at the age of 17 she made her father and her clan there is still that hole in her heart that she needs to be filled.

Every one knew her feelings for Naruto well everyone except him of course he was oblivious to her blushes and thought that he'll have to catch on sooner or later but it never happened so she promised by the time she was 19 she was going to tell him her feelings for the blond.

"Come on Hinata!"Her Anbu comrade called after her.

Hinata had been training non-stop for 5 hours with her partner Hideaki.

He always told her if she applied herself to her traing she would be excellent,But he also told her if she never showed emotion she would be perfect.

She always just shrugged giving him a smile and walking away.

It seemed that her extra training has worked out for the better she has become faster and better in hand to hand combats.

"OK Hinata that will be all for today."Hideaki said with a with that Hinata feel on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Your doing better,but your emotions..."Hideaki trailed knowing Hinata already knew what he was going to say.

"Hideaki-kun how many time's do you have to tell me that?''Hinata questioned.

Hideaki cam and sat next to Hinata and said "Till you realize that your emotions of love,hate,saddens,all the things normal people have to go through."He said while looking at the sky.

Hianta didn't answer knowing Hideaki has had a bad life his parents being murdered in front of his eyes that must have had a huge strain on him.

Hinata didn't answer she just came and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

She felt a connection with Hideaki like a brother sister relationship.

"Hey Hinata."She turned becoming face to face with Kiba.

"Hello Kiba how are you."Giving him a small smile.

"Nothing much have you heard Sasuke's back."Kiba said.

Hinata had heard she heard that he was back and that Naruto and Sakura would help out.

'Yes I have."She answered.

"It's a laugh really he's a traitor how could they even let him back?"Kiba asked more to himself that her.

"Well I think it's good to have him back he is the last Uchiha and deserves to have a family and a wife just like everyone else."Hinata stated with a mono-tone

"Hinata I know you healed most of Sasuke's wounds but come on don't let your emotions get to you!"Kiba nearly shouted

"Kiba Sasuke-kun has changed he deserves a second chance like everyone else."Hinata said.

"Fine."Kiba said defeated.

"Where's Sasuke-kun anyway?"She asked

Kiba shrugged and said"I think with Naruto and Sakura ?"He asked.

"Because I need to check if any wounds have opened catch later Kiba-kun.''Hinata said while running to find Sasuke.

Team 7 was at the their old training ground no one has said anything this was their first time together.

"Sasuke."They all heard the familiar voice.

They turned around to see Hinata still in her anbu outfit.

"Sasuke stood up and said "What do you want."with a rude tone.

:"Don't talk to Hinata like that!"Naruto screamed.

"Don't scream at Sasuke!"Sasukra said as she punched Naruto.

"Um..I just wanted to see if your wounds have opened up since your last check-up.''Hinata said.

"Hn does it matter?"He asked.

"That depends do you want to train without pain?"Hinata asked.

Sasuke didn't answer he just walked and pulled Hinata with him.

"Hurry up."Sasuke said.

"Hinata lifted Sasuke's shirt and checked his wounds after a few minutes Hinata smiled at him.

"Well seems to be going well."She told him.

"Why can't you tell him?"Sasuke asked.

Hinata didn't have to ask what he was talking about Sasuke and her have become close no matter how much he wants to deny it.

"I...don't know."She said truthfully.

"Well I'm getting tired of you always sneaking glances at him and thinking hes going to catch on,When you know hes too dense."Sasuke stated.

Hinata giggled "I don't know who to confront my feelings to him."She said

"Well you need to do it because...no matter how much I don't want to say this but I feel like I owe you...Hinata your the only one to have give me a second chance and not call me a said looking up at the sky.

Hinata just started at the boy she now con sered a friend.

"Thanks You Sasuke-kun"She said

"So do it quick so I don't have to feel this way"He said makeing Hinata giggle.

"Well he looks all good I should be going now"Hinata said to the team.

"Hey Hinata how 'bout you join us"Kakashi said

"No I couldn't intrude on your moment"Hinata said

"Oh come on Hinata were going out for ramen anyway"She heard Naruto say.

"Umm..OK I guess"She said with a heard Sasuke chuckle at her reaction.

It was about ten o'clock when Hinata came home escorted by Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensi"She said.

"Hinata do you still have feeling for Naruto"He asked.

Hinata was startled by the question since they didn't ever hint at the subject.

Hinata blushed furislouly at the question and answered ina meek yes.

Kakashi said his far well and went on his way.

Kakashi was thinking about what he asked Hinata just a few minutes ago.

Since Kakashi never believed in love he could already imagine what would happen if Naruto didn't feel the same about Hinata.

"Well Well who do we have hear."Her voice came as pain to his heart.

"What are you doing so late out at night Anko."He asked.

"I was just catching on some exercise,How about you Kakashi?"She asked him

He didn't answer he and Anko haven't talked since thier encounter a month ago.

"Kakashi why have you been avoiding me?"She asked.

He didn't answer that either he just kept walking.

He felt her pul on his sleeve and turn him around.

"Answer me dammit!"She screamed

"What am I suppose to say that I told you that I love you and you rejected me!"He yelled back

"That wasn't my fault you should have just kept your feelings to yourself."She told him.

"Whatever."He said walking away.

"Kakashi its just like I told you love is a game left unplayed and with that she disappeared.

**I hope you guys liked this more chapters to come!**


End file.
